The Schizo Freak
by im an evil dudette223
Summary: The fact that I'm in the same region as Kira and the World's Greatest Detective, who by the way is from England, Winchester to be precise, is kinda a good reason why I shouldn't eve sleep a wink tonight... or any other night for that matter. "Who told you that?" The voices did. OCx?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The fact that I'm in the same region as Kira and the World's Greatest Detective, who by the way is from England, Winchester to be precise, is kinda a good reason why I shouldn't eve sleep a wink tonight... or any other night for that matter.

"Who told you that?"

The voices did.


	2. Chapter 1: Traffic

**Greetings, again, my fellow readers. Tis I, IA, bringing you another unwell-thought story filled with random crap that you will find yourself wasting your time. Yeah. In other words, I'm starting a new story and I am so glad no one has ever thought of this yet. Phew. **

**Anyways... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Geek in the Pink**

**Chapter 1:**

**Traffic**

**Warnings: Crazy Schizo alert! (_Hey!_)**

**Dedication: Inspired by the story: My Toaster Thinks I'm Crazy (Fictionpress) and Geek in the pInk (Jason Mraz)**

* * *

><p>Japan, such a wondrous place. The land of the rising sun, they say, no kidding, was practically hot out and it was still almost eight in the morning and it was spring, nonetheless. But it wasn't that hot, sometimes there'd be a slight breeze that made the atmosphere habitable and tolerable. However, there was something about this place that just screamed out, "Welcome to the family!" in a warm greeting, no pun intended.<p>

Taking the last step from the staircase, I wiped some sweat off my temple with a handkerchief. Something told me that I should adapt the weather sooner or it's gonna get soaked in less than an hour – it being my handkerchief.

Okay, before you think otherwise, I AM NOT CRAZY! It's just because of my um... disability. I'm a handicap—mentally, not physically. If I were a physical handicap, then my Guardian would probably rather build a wall around the house to keep me from ever going out; especially since I have to travel a hundred thousand miles across the globe.

"Konnichiwa, welcome to Japan, I hope you'll like your stay here!" a woman in a red and white kimono greeted in semi-fluent English and bowed traditionally. I tilted my head in response. If I had a hat, I would've tipped it, just a weird habit of mine when I meet people. Cough, TMI.

"Taxi!"

I hailed a cab.

A small car pulled up in front of me. The driver got out, took my luggage and placed it in the trunk almost immediately. I shrugged. I didn't bring that much luggage, just a small sling bag that has money and some gadgets and a backpack for my clothes and... well, books. I entered the cab, addressing the driver where I lived - or where I will live for the next few years - of the rest of my natural life, probably.

_"Oh, God, I hate car smell! I think I'm gonna hurl! Too late - Blurggghh!"_ a voice in my head whined making a hurling sound. Gross. Let's just pretend that did _not_ happen

**"Ew! If you want to hurl, at least face the intestines! They'll know what to do!"** another said. Suddenly, I felt my face turning green at the realization. Great, so now my spleen, stomach and other organs are talking! And I thought the pants were annoying.

Taking my mind off the rather annoying objects and the voices in my head, I took my earphones and wore them; at least those things are considerate of my thoughts. I plugged them to my iPod. _"So, what's today's genre? Surely it can't be Japanese, you'll be hearing that a lot today..."_ the gadget babbled. It's not like I hate the object, I admire its criticism but although sometimes, the thing just pisses me off.

"Just give me something I'll enjoy," I grumbled at it silently.

_"Okay then! It's Mr. A-Z then!"_ it cheered.

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window. Not to be cliché, but who among you don't do that at a car ride?

That's what I thought. The music started...

"Yo, brotha A to Z.

"Yo wassup B?

"Yo, what time is it?

"Haha, it's laundry day!

"/Do do do do do do do do do do do/"

"Well let the geek in the pink take a stab at it,

If you like the way I'm thinking baby wink at it,

I maybe skinny at times,

But I'm fat for the rhymes,

Pass me the mic and Imma grab at it,

"Well isn't it delicious crazy way that I'm kissin',

Cuz baby listen to this,

Don't wanna miss it while it's hittin'

"Sometimes you gotta fit in to get in but,

Don't ever quit cause soon I'm gonna let you in,

But see -"

SCREEECHH!

"WOAH!"

The cab hit into a halt. I lunged forward, hitting my face on the driver's seat. Okay, next time, I'm wearing a seat belt when in Japan.

"Ow,: I mumbled. I sat back in my seat rubbing my head. I would've sworn I heard the voices snickering at me. I rolled my eyes. Great, traffic. Peachy, just peachy. Well at least it can't get any worse now could it?

**"Uh-oh, low-baouuuuuuuuu..."**

I cursed.

Okay, traffic is one thing but now music is a whole other dimension filled with evil spirits. I resisted the urge to hit the driver's seat. Grumbling and puffing, I slumped back to my chair. Guess I'll have to wait the hell outta this traffic. I glanced at the window and saw a guy. I raised my eyebrow. He seemed like a pretty decent guy. Neat brown hair, ironed clothes no creases, polished shoes. He wasn't that bad-looking either, but those light rings under his eyes kind of threw it off a bit, he's a workaholic no doubt. All in all, he looks like a well-raised, pampered high school kid probably a graduate raised by a couple of mediocre hard-working parents.

But that wasn't what caught my attention to him...

It was the **thing** that was following behind him.

Damn that **thing's** ugly.

Either my disability is getting worse or I'm just plain coo-koo.

...

Something tells me that it's both.

Literally.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! First chapter done! I shall proceed into writing another one! I meant to post this during L's birthday (can't believe I missed it!) I am so sorry L! <strong>

**But anyways, did this spark you interest? If so, please review, fave or follow, constructive criticism is advised but flames are strictly prohibited for playing with fire can never lead to any good. And as for my other story, I shall... well continue it as soon as possible. The song well, isn't quite useful and has no meaning to this chapter but it helped my inspiration for this.**

**Now I shall stop talking like it's the seventeenth century and end this once and for all.**

**Don't be strangers. **

**-IAED**


End file.
